Him
by Rockstar-groupie
Summary: He was supposed to be dead, so why is he in the twenty first century, and All the while Kagome is strugling to come to terms with Looseing Inuyasha, and to save the world from the evil that has returned
1. Chapter One

D: This is a **Fanfiction**, There for it is written by the fan,(Me) and The fan is making **no money** off of this story, Nor dose she claim to own any of the characters.

Chapter One  
To see him again

Kagome's long black hair blew in the wind, the silky strands sliding over her shoulders, and blowing outwards. The folds on her short green skirt, fallowed the direction of the wind.

She shighed staring out across the yard and then sat down, Things had been difficult lately, she was tired, but no matter how much she rested, she felt like she hadn't slept well for years...

She gazed at the Shrine, her hands shaking, she hadn't been inside their, since the well was locked and sealed six months ago, six long painful months.

"I miss you..." she whispered and whipped a tear, her form shivering from the cold.

The door opened and her mother came out "you shouldn't be outside with out a jacket, you'll get sick honey, please come inside"

Kagome nodded and stood up "Of course mother" She walked inside, and closed the white door and went up stairs into her room.

She held Inuyasha's necklace in her hands and held it against her heart, thinking about the white haired Demon, that had died to save her life.

"I wonder what your doing right now in Federal japan" She sighed and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Why did I have to loose you?" the words died on her lips, and she flopped onto her stomach and cried into the pillows on her bed.

The pain didn't seem to be getting any weaker, in fact she found it was growing stronger, and she missed him with all her heart, but not just Inuyasha, she missed her other friends too... people she would never see again, because they didn't exist where she was, they had died years ago.

There was a gentle knock at the door "Kagome, dinner!" her mother called and then Kagome heard her mother walk back down the stairs.

Kagome put the necklace on and tucked it under her shirt, and walked down stairs. As she ate, nothing seemed to make since so she blocked out everyone's words and ate her dinner, did the dishes and headed back up to her room, and did her homework.

She was staring at the stars before she went to bed and closed her eyes and made a wish.

_Please bring him back to me... He's my heart, without him I'm nothing but an empty soul._

Kagome moved away from the window and changed into her pajama's and flopped down onto her bed, and pulled the covers up past her shoulders, and sleep soon over took her, and she dreamt of happier times, in a land that only existed thousands of years ago, and a boy that stole her heart, the heart she could never get back.

The next morning Kagome got up, got dressed in her uniform to school and made her way to school, walking slowly as she went, not really caring if she got their on time or not, even though she needed to start working on her school work harder, if she expected to bring up her suffering grades.

She went to school every day, and people were finding it odd that suddenly she wasn't sick all the time, like her grandfather claimed, and when people asked about it she'd just shrugged them off and roll her eyes and then give them a shy smile.

When she was walking, she heard a boy yelling at someone, her heart started beating, his voice sounded so much like Inuyasha's she thought for a moment she was dreaming.

She started running towards the voice, but then only found a man yelling at the baker, for supposedly over cooking the bread. It wasn't Inuyasha.

_Why do i keep doing this to myself?_

She pulled her bag off her shoulders, and hung it loosely in one hand as she walked down the road.

She sang to herself as she went, talked to her friends, that had caught up with her, and they giggled about boys, and the new fashions everyone was wearing, but her heart wasn't in it.

_I feel like an empty shell..._

She glanced behind her, and saw a guy with long silver hair and a tight red t-shirt duck into an apartment building.

Her heart started beating up, "INUYASHA!" She screamed, but he didn't turn to look at her.

"um, Kagome are you okay?" one of her friends asked.

Kagome shook her head and started crying "I miss him so much!"

A/N:OOOoooOOO, um I'm sure this plot is like so over done and stuff, but its my first INUYASHA fan fic, SO REVIEW OR ELSE I NEED FEEDBACK, its vital for my health! HEHEHE :P, anyway sorry for any spelling or grammar Errors!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

You HAVE to be him.

Kagome sighed, running her hands threw her hair frustrated, She hadn't seen the boy with the silver hair since last week, and now her dreams were plagued with Inuyasha, and the jewel.

_Its not fair! why can't things just be simple!!_

She moved towards the window and threw open the window, and stuck her head out into the warm night air "I miss you" she whispered holding her arms around herself "where are you?"

As she gazed out into the yard, she saw a flash of silver "Hello?" she called out "Inuyasha?"

A bunny bounced out from under the bushes and across the yard.

yet again disapointed Kagome turned away from the window and sat down at the desk to finish up her homework, that she desperately needed to catch up on.

_I had better grades, when I went back and forth... Mom is going to kill me when she see's my horrid grades._

after working on her homework for an hour, she got annoyed and decided to leave the house, she left soundlessly, so not to wake anyone up, because everyone was sleeping.

She zipped up the light weight jacket and walked down the street with her hands shoved in the pockets, She gazed up at the sky as she walked, watching the Stars sparkle.

She bumped into somebody and then they both fell. she looked up and gasped "Inuyasha?"

The boy looked startled "excuse me? I don't belive i know you" He grabbed her hand and brought her to her feet.

"but you look so familiar"

He shrugged and ran a hand threw his hair "yeah, I get that a lot, That line doesn't really work anymore"

Kagome rolled hey eyes. _just like him, conceited. _"If you aren't Inuyasha who are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"A really CUTE guy" he smirked and walked off with a flick of his hair. a car pulled up beside him and he got into the car.

"what the HELL is going on!" She exclaimed shaking her head "he looked... exactly like him... could he be the reincarnation of Inuyasha?"

She stared after the car for along time, and then her watch beeped, telling her that it was one am. She bit her lip and hurried back to the house, and walked up the sacred tree and pressed her palm against it.

_he was hear, he was stuck to this tree, thousands of years ago_

A lone tear fell down her face, and the front door creaked open.

"Kagome! get your butt inside right now young lady! you are in LOTS of trouble!" Her Grandpa yelled, her mother standing right behind him, both looking extremely bad.

Kagome sighed and made her way slowly into the house, prepared for an hour of yelling.

The door to the classroom opened and the silver haired boy from yesterday night walked in with a smirk, "Sorry I'm late, I ah. got lost" he grinned and ran a hand threw his hair.

The teacher sighed "Class this is a new student. his name is... Inuyasha. you can go sit next to Kagome.

Kagome's heart stopped beating for a second, and she stared at him as he walked down the aisle and sat in the desk next to her, he glanced over and her and winked.

"Hey" he said casually.

"Inuyasha?" She said shocked, as she stared at him.

he glanced over at her, and gave her a weird look "would you stop staring at me like that? your starting to freak me out"

She looked away fast.

_Its Inuyasha... its really Inuyasha, doesn't he recognize me?_

When the bell went off, Inuyasha tossed a folded note onto her desk and then walked out of the class room, shoving some of the other students out of his way.

Kagome rolled her eyes, when he did that and then her gaze turned back to the letter on her desk.

_Inuyasha_

Her hand touched the folded paper and her friend came and sat down beside her "Oh my god! Inuyasha is so cute isn't he Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her distractedly "Uh huh"

"Yeah... wasn't that guy you liked Inuyasha... Was that him?" she asked suddenly clutching onto Kagome's arm "He's way cute! you've been holding out on me!"

"no... That wasn't him" Kagome shook her head "If you please excuse me" She shoved all her books in her bag, and then hurried out of the classroom in a rush.

_A/n:  
OKay! I don't have A beta reader!! obviously, So sorry for the spelling and Grammer mistakes, please forgive me.  
Anyway, REVIEW please??? i'm begging you!!!!!!  
and by the way... Incase people are wondering ( I hope no one is stupid enough to think i own these characters, considering this is cough) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, the all belong to their orignal creator_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Sit

Kagome grabbed his arm and whirled him around.

"you told me you weren't Inuyasha"

He snorted and pulled away from her grasp "listen, I don't know HOW you knew what my name was yesterday day" He narrowed his eyes "But you look very familiar... how did you know my name anyway?"

She rolled her eyes "Don't play these games"

he snorted "Play WHAT games?" He demanded arms crossed "there is no game playing here"

She frowned "Your not Inuyasha"

He rolled his eyes "Actually yes I am Inuyasha"

"Your not THE Inuyasha" she sighed and sat down a bench.

He frowned "What wrong with you?"

"You aren't him, that's all" She shrugged Sadly "I just miss him so much, you look and sound exactly like him..." She trailed off and ran a hand threw her hair.

_I'm never going to see him again. _

"Who exactly?" He frowned.

"Like this guy I used to know, you had the exact same name, and you looked exactly alike" She took a closer look at him and sighed "your ears are different though"

_You'd think he'd have dark hair because he's human. _

"Oh... well... That's, Interesting" He scoffed "anyway, I don't know who you are, but you have something I want, and I'll do anything to get it back" He said and then walked off.

That's went Kagome noticed the faint glow of pink under his loose fitting shirt.

_He has the jewel._

"hey Wait!" She called after him, rushing after him and grabbing his arm.

"ugh, what do you want now?" He demanded.

"What do MEAN what do i want now?" she demanded "You were the one who told me to meet you"

"Listen wench, Don't -"

"Don't call me wench!" Kagome exclaimed annoyed.

"Feh, I'll do as I please"

"no you won't, Inuyasha! SIT!" She yelled and then blinked when he didn't move.

_Oh yeah..._

"Did you just tell me to sit?" he asked confused.

Kagome blushed and coughed "um yeah"

"you more crazy then I originally thought" He said dramatically and turned away and stomped off.

"No! don't walk away!" She cried after him.

he stopped walking and turned around looking clearly mad "What the hell do you want this time!" he exclaimed "Get it over with already"

"I Shaw a flash of your necklace" Kagome said carefully "where did you get it?"

His hand went to his throat, and he pulled on the chain. "Oh this thing?" he asked frowning.

Kagome nodded "yes, where did you get it?"

He shrugged "Feh, how should I know? its been in my family for years"

He turned off and walked off and Kagome let him go.

_how is that possible... the jewel is supposed to be gone... I need to get that jewel from him._

Kagome bit her lip and turned around, and started to jog home slowly.

Kagome was sitting in the living room, with the TV remote in her hand, staring blankly at the screen when her younger brother Sota walked in.

"Um Kagome?" He asked frowning "What are you doing?" He asked waving his hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" she asked distractedly looking at him.

"you had this funny look on your face, I was wondering what you were doing"

"here" She said and handed him the remote control, and put on her jacket.

"where are you going?" He demanded.

"I'm going out for awhile, I'll be back by dinner"

"but you are grounded" he reminded her. "Mom will freak if you aren't home when she gets here"

"Uh huh" Kagome said not paying attention to him as she looked around looking for her shoes, and put them on rushing out of the house, and walking towards the place, she saw Inuyasha the first time.

A/N : If anyone wants to be my beta reader I would be forever grateful!!!!!!! begs Please please please, I hate it when people get made for my bad spelling, it's really odd that I'm so bad at it, considering i read and an above collage lever :-S

THANK YOU EVERONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!! please review again people, Or I will CRY!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
Shikon jewel

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, Running after him.

The Silver haired boy, stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around slowly "you again!" he exclaimed.

Kagome nodded "I want to talk to you"

"What are you stalking me now?" He exclaimed.

She frowned "no of course not"

"Then stop fallowing me around!" Inuyasha, walked into the video game shop, and Kagome fallowed him.

_who would have thought Inuyasha would like video games? _

"Inuyasha" She whined, fallowing after him as he went towards the games he was looking for.

He picked up a first person shooter and Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Figures_

"I was hoping you would disappear" he mumbled "Why are you fallowing me around?"

"I want you necklace" She said firmly "Can I have it?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy "You are nuts, of course you can't have it!" he put the game back down "My dad would kill me, not to mention my mother"

"What's your mothers name?" Kagome asked her interest perking up.

Inuyasha frowned "what business is it of yours?"

She shrugged "Just wondering you know"

"well I'm not telling ya" He said and shoved past her, and glanced behind himself to see her fallowing him "Would you stop fallowing me!"

"Give me the necklace, and I promise, I will stop fallowing you around"

"No, I told you, it's been in my family for years, I'm not about to give it to some girl, Forget it" He said opening the stores door "They never have anything good"

"It belongs to me though" Kagome said firmly.

_I need it to get me back _

Inuyasha lived "Have you thought about some mental help?" he pointed to a large white building "They could help you out with your problem" His cell phone started ringing and he answered it, talking in a quiet voice.

Kagome made a funny face.

_well I honestly never saw that coming, never thought I'd see that either._

Inuyasha got off the phone and a car with tinted windows pulled up. "See you at School tomorrow Kagome" He got into the car and the car drove off, and out of her site.

_what a jerk, her could have at least offered me a ride home!  
_

Kagome, started on the long trek home, when she got there, she saw her mother standing in the kitchen threw the window.

_Damn, I'm in for it now._

Kagome opened the door, only to find her mother standing there "Where the heck were you?" she exclaimed.

Kagome looked down "I was downtown"

"I told you, you were grounded" her mother sighed "I don't know what has gotten into you, I don't know you anymore"

Kagome flinched "I'm sorry, mom"

Her mother shrugged "I guess there is nothing I can do now, You have no TV privileges for a week young lady, go up to your room and do your homework"

Kagome nodded and walked up the stairs dragging herself.

She sat down at the desk, plopping her head on her hands.

_what was I thinking? Did I honestly belive he was going to give up the jewel that easily... I'm starting to sound like those demons._

Kagome sighed and gazed out the window over the yard towards the tree "Inuyasha... who are you?"

_who would have thought someone would name their child Inuyasha in the twenty first century?_

Kagome walked into her home room at school, and Inuyasha was sitting on his desk, flirting with one of her friends.

Annoyance flared threw her instantly, "Inuyasha!" She called out walking over to him, and pulling him off the desk.

"What did you do that for!" He exclaimed glaring at her "I was trying to get a date for Saturday"

"you can get a date with her later" Kagome snapped "We need to talk about your necklace"

"why do you want it so bad!" He exclaimed "its worthless"

"are you crazy!" She exclaimed smacking him "have you lost your whole entire mind? that necklace is worth everything"

"I think your the one who has lost her mind!" He exclaimed "get over your obsession with me! I know I'm hot, but this is ridiculous"

"I do not have an obsession with you!" Kagome exclaimed angrily "That is so far from the truth"

"Feh, I don't belive you" He smirked arrogantly and sat down at his desk.

"Grr, you are... so... so ....so"

"So what Kagome?" He demanded "Good looking? Charming, amaze-"

"annoying!" she exclaimed sputtering "That's what you are, annoying"

Inuyasha turned away from her "Feh, what do I care what you think?"

"Not enough that's for sure" Kagome Mumbled and sat down at her desk.

During Class Kagome gazed at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye "what are you staring at?"

"Just making sure you aren't going to spazz out and pounce on me"

She smirked "You'd like that to much"

He frowned "well, maybe I would"

Kagome blushed and looked at the front of the classroom.

_god, I'm starting to think he's more annoying then the original Inuyasha!... and if I get the jewel from him... I can go back... I can see Him again... _

Kagome sighed staring blankly out the window.

"Hey, girl, The class is over" Inuyasha said poking the dark haired girl with a pencil as he walked by "Your scaring away the birds" he shot and her before walking off.

Kagome glared after him.

_I need that god damn jewel!  
_

Kagome gathered her things and waltzed out of the classroom, ignoring her friends yelling after her, she only had one person she wanted to talk to, that person was walking out into the school grounds.

She raced threw the hallways ignoring the people yelling at her to slow down, and when she got outside he was gone. Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

_I want that freaking shikon jewel damn!_

**A/n:** Hello, heres another chapter, I've had to much time on my hands lately :P and so i have been writing like crazy :P, Um, yeah, I'm going to reply to reviews now :P

Keiko Ookami : I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Lady-Sttar: Yeah... well i had a more orignal idea for a story, but then i deicded this one would turn out better :P, so I posted this one, I'm glad you enjoy my writing :D.

Maii-Maii here is another chapter for you to read :D

ArtGirl150 Aw, thank you so much for offering to be my beta reader, if you could just check for typo's and spelling errors, i'd be happy with that! :D would you like me to email you the chapters and then you could send them back to me?

Silent Hanyou I write very fast, so it shouldn't take me to long to complete this story, probably around a month, but more then likely less :P so you don't need to cry!!! :D hehe, I want to have this done by Christmas. I set goals for myself... I'm odd.

And Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapters one and two!!!!  
_  
_


	5. Chapter Five

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Chapter Five  
Demons

"I am not the idiot here, Clearly you are old man!" Inuyasha yelled throwing down the rag and hoped over the counter, just as Kagome walked into the coffee shop.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded clanging glasses together as he put them onto the tray he was carrying.

"This just happens to be my favorite coffee shop," Kagome lied stiffly "I've been coming here for years."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "I've been working here for years."

"Funny how we always missed each other until now then." Kagome said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Uh huh..." Inuyasha frowned, and put the tray onto the counter, and a cute blond haired girl took it into the back.

"So who were you yelling at?" Kagome asked rocking back and fourth on her feet.

"My father, not like its any of your business." Inuyasha snapped.

"I was just trying to make conversation Inuyasha, you don't have to be such an ass about it."

"Feh." He snorted and whipped the table down, ignoring who ever was in the back yelling at him.

"Don't you think you should go see what they want?" She grinned.

He looked at her, and then at the back "No."

"Won't you get fired?"

"My dad owns the place, its his stupid fault I'm working here anyway."

Kagome sighed, and brushed her hand threw her hair, it almost pained her to see this Inuyasha... she wanted hers, she sat down, ignoring Inuyasha rants about her being there.

She gazed at the coffee menu, and started counting out her change, she was starting to feel bad about not being home like she was supposed to.

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha snapped, flipping open a notepad.

Kagome blushed and pointed to an item on the menu "I'm not sure how to say that..."

"Feh, figures." He muttered and walked off.

_**I hope he doesn't spit in it.**_

Kagome cringed at the thought, and dug threw her bad, digging out her books from school, and sighed frowning over the math problems.

Inuyasha came back a few minutes later and put the coffee down in front of her, and sat down. "You have question five wrong. you forgot to carry the 9." he said helpfully, staring at her, with his head resting on his left palm.

Kagome looked up at him startled "Thank you." she said softly, and sipped on her coffee,they sat in a comfortable silence while he helped her out if she needed it. other then that neither of them spoke.

"Inuyasha get back to work!" A man with greying dark hair ordered coming out from behind the counter.

Inuyasha grunted "Yeah dad, whatever." He stood up, and walked off, glaceing once over at his shoulder at the black haired girl who was working so hard on her math problems that she hadn't noticed him leave.

He stared at her for a moment, and couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her somewhere before, maybe she wasn't as crazy as he had thought she was.

"Hey Inuyasha-." She looked up and noticed he was gone.

_**When did he leave? **_

She sighed, and chucked her books carelessly into her book bag, and looked at the clock "I'm dead... maybe," She put the money down on the table, and left a four dollar tip, and then left, the bells on the door jingling announcing her leave.

Inuyasha looked up from behind the counter as she walked out, and stared at the door, a long while even after she was gone. "Who is she?"

----------

Kagome sighed laying on her bed, her mother had taken her stereo away for braking her grounding, but right now nothing was as important as getting the jewel, and making Inuyasha remember.

how am I going to do this, for a moment today I thought he mind remember who I was... But I guess he wouldn't... I don't have any of Kikyo's memories after all

Kagome sighed frustrated staring out at the moon, and then across the yard, the wind blew threw the trees, closing her eyes, she transported herself back, to when she was with her friends.

I hope Sango, Miroku, Shippio and Inuyasha are doing okay... I wonder if they miss me

Kagome closed the window and changed for bed.

I'm so lost without them...

-------

"So, did you do okay on the rest of your math?"

Surprised Kagome jumped and turned around "Oh, hey Inuyasha... yeah I got it done, thanks for your help yesterday!" She smiled brightly.

"Feh." he muttered and shoved past her.

**_He's so rude, I just don't understand him... then again... technically I never have._**

Kazumi, Kagomes friend, walked over looking annoyed "Ugh, who dose he think he is!" She exclaimed, arms crossed across her thin body.

Kagome blinked "Excuse me?"

"Inuyasha, he stood me up yesterday!"

"Oh... That sucks..." Kagome said, staring over her friends head and Inuyasha who was joking around, with a few boys on the soccer team.

_**Kazumi shouldn't be hitting on him anyway!**_

Kazumi scoffed "What's gotten into you Kagome? you act like you don't even care about your friends anymore."

Kagome's mouth dropped open "I can't belive you even said that, I'm sorry I've been so busy with -."

"With what?" Kazumi said coldly "your 'illnesses' and that stupid abusive boyfriend?"

"He isn't abusive!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm going to talk to someone who cares." She brushed past Kagome.

Defeated Kagome sat down at her desk, glumly. She sighed and opened her books, to check over her math again, and a few minutes later because frustrated and slammed the book shut.

--------

Kagome walked threw the park, not noticing anything around herself. A loud crash scared her.

"I'm going to get you priestess!" A deep voice bellowed.

Kagome turned around, her eyes opening, a large demon with a firey mane stood high above her breathing hardly.

It brought his sword down, and she just barely managed to jump out of the way.

_**What the hell is a demon doing in the twenty first century!**_

"You won't escape!" The demon roared, slashing the sword down again, slicing a large cherry blossom tree.

"What's the big idea!" She exclaimed, running from him, but he kept coming up behind her, almost as if she hadn't run away at all.

She looked up towards the sky, and noticed a strange force sealing the sky.

**_What's going on!_**

Suddenly the demon, shriveled and vanished, the strange force field disappearing, and the park was filled with people.

She was on the ground, panting hardly, and she noticed a sharp pain in her arm, there was a cut from the sword.

_**I don't remember him hitting me...**_

She grabbed her arm, trying to stop the blood, unnoticing the people who were staring and whispering.

"Oi, what happened you?" A voice barked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, as her vision become blurry for a moment.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded, pulling her up from the ground, he pulled a red and white bandana from his pocket and wrapped it tightly around her arm, to stop the blood. "You need to get to a hospital."

She shook her head "No... I've got to go!" She tore herself away from him, and started running towards her house.

Inuyasha stared after her, biting his lip "What is it about her?"

He turned and walked in the opposite direction Kagome went, declaring to rid her from his mind.  
-------

_**A/N: here is another chapter! :D and btw, PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!! Flames are welcome! **_

Keiko Ookami: Thank you

l UnTamed Spirit l: I'm glad you think it's awesome! hehe, And it'll perk up.. eventually.

DarknessHazNoHope: Heres the next chapter! lol ! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it! hehe.  
CraziAznGurl : lol yes, Inuyasha is such an ass... but he's such a cute ass sigh lol, I'm glad you like the story so much!!! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

artgirl150 Thank you SO much for the help with this chapter!! it was really nice of you!, btw my name is Krissy :P in case you were wondering.

Mika Sorano Thank you!!! :D


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
the Burning evil

Kagome flinched the next morning as she changed her bandages. they were soaked with blood, and the wound had finally stopped bleeding sometime in the night.

She bit her lip, as she pulled the cloth away from her cut, and it stung badly as she applied a cream to stop if from devolving an infection.

After all the time she had spent on the other side of the well, she had become pretty good with the healing of wounds, and knew how to get them to heal quickly, which would be good in this case.

She sighed and put on her school uniform, after re-bandaging her arm. Her arm may of been sore and stiff, but it wasn't going to stop her from going to go to school.

When she got to school, she went straight to her first class. No one was around, she smiled gratefully and sat down at her desk, and pulled out her homework, hurrying to get it done.

"Here." A voice said gruffly, Inuyasha had pulled his chair over to her desk, and he placed his finished homework in her view.

"That's cheating..." She muttered looking away.

"Feh, who cares, anyway I'm sure you were to hurt to bother doing it like the baby you are."

She rolled her eye's and grabbed the paper "Gee, thanks Inuyasha you are so sweet."

"Just hurry up." He muttered, arms crossed and he looked out the windows as she hurried to copy the answers down.

It was when Inuyasha got right to his desk, that the teacher choose to walk into the room, and start collecting the homework.

Kagome smiled appreciatively at Inuyasha but he didn't notice, he was to busy flirting with a group of girls, all at once.

"Class settle down!" The teacher called, and everyone reluctantly made their ways to the proper desks, and got out the right books.

_**Where could that demon of came from?**_

_----_

Kagome walked threw the school yard, picking a discarded flower off of the ground, and placed it behind her delicate ear, unaware of the evil lurking around her.

She was lost in her thoughts, about what had happened the day before as she walked, slowly dragging her feet.

She didn't hear the foot steps come thudding towards her, but when they reached her they pulled her into the bushes and out of sight.

a hand clamped around her mouth, and strong arms restrained her from moving, she was pulled out into a forest, and away from prying eyes.

She wasn't released until she was in an open field, and she looked up in shock.

"W-what, are you doing?" She shook her head 

The guy smiled "Dear, Kagome, There is something really strange about you." He said calmly running a sharp nail across her pale cheek "I figured out what I need to do about it" He grinned and leaned down so his face was even with hers "I'm going to kill you like I've always wanted to."

Kagome shook her head in shock "But I killed you!" She exclaimed, her hands shaking "you're supposed to be dead."

He pulled her up against his body, and ran his hands threw her hair "My dearest Kagome, do you really think you can rid of me that easy?"

He grabbed her firmly buy the shoulders, and pulled her away from his body "I came for you, and I'm going to finish what I started." he started shaking her, and then stopped when he heard a rustle in the bushes.

A second later, Inuyasha leapt out and tackled Them both to the ground, Kagome went flying from her captures hands, and skidded across the ground.

The demon laughed "You're a mortal, Inuyasha is a mortal!" He exclaimed. "Pathetic"

"Watch who you are calling Pathetic!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes turning golden.

Kagome managed to pull her self up from the ground, though her body was riddled with pain.

her eyes widened. **_His nails... They're changing._**

Her mouth opened in shook, When she heard Inuyasha chuckle, and throw him self at the demon.

"Die!" Inuyasha screamed, but the demon blocked his move, and sent Inuyasha flying backwards, and land hard against a tree.

"You aren't even worth my time!" he exclaimed "I might as well kill you both now, even after all the century's that past, you two are still together, disgusting" He spat, and sent a wave of power, first towards Kagome.

But Inuyasha rushed and pulled her out of the way, and they both hit the ground hard.

Inuyasha leapt up, and tackled the demon to the ground, and the both went rolling across the dark green grass.

Inuyasha cut threw the demons chest, leaving a gash, but the demon pushed him off, and Inuyasha went flying again.

The demon got up, a look of pure hate in his eyes "I'll get you both, You better prepare your self's, because your days are losing fast!" and then he was gone.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Kagome..." the words he was about to say died on his lips, and he fell to the ground, his body, fading back to the way it had been before the fight.

Kagome bit her lip and pulled Inuyasha to her lap, as she checked him over, when she had made sure that Inuyasha was okay, she gazed at the bright blue sky high above her.

_**How can Naraku be here... I killed him... and how did he turn into a full demon?**_

With a determined look on her face, she gazed around the forest, a piece of Naraku's shirt was laying on the ground, Kagome Gently placed Inuyasha's head on the ground and picked up the piece of fabric and shoved it into her beg, and then sat down next to Inuyasha, to wait for him to wake up.

She gazed at Inuyasha and ran her hand threw his silver hair "How did you get your powers back?" she asked out loud, her face clouded with confusion, things were getting more and more complicated, and she was starting to belive, she was never going to see the Inuyasha she fell in love with again.

Her hand trailed across the curves of his face, and she sighed, hoping he would wake up soon, and wondering what his thoughts on everything would be.

----

A/N: I'm hoping, to get more reviews.. :( but only three for me :P i know you people are reading this!! review :P Please (begs). Um, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked... But I hope I did okay, with all the Naraku stuff... not that there was much. :-S

Keiko Ookami: Um, I guess he's the descendent of Inuyasha... Sort of anyway, everything will plays its self out.

malicali1891: She ran away from Inuyasha because she was scared, As for the demon, no Inuyasha didn't kill him, the demon wasn't strong enough to exist in the twenty first century for long... Um... It'll all make since soon.. I hope :S

Artgirl150: LA la la... :D thanks for helping out... :D Did I do better on this chapter? If Ididn't I'll start sending them back to you again.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
Dog ears...?

"So do you have any brothers?" Kagome asked causally, as Inuyasha sat on her bed, yelping every so often at her for being so careless, and getting kid napped.

"How about you just tell me what happened!" He demanded angrily.

"well I was kid napped, and you happened to sort of save me."

"Sort of?" he snorted looking at her importantly "If I hadn't been there you would have been dead."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha."

He made a face, and his lips moved, as he muttered something.

"What did you just say?" she asked pulling on the bandage making him bit his lip.

"Damnit Kagome, look what you did!" Inuyasha snapped, looking at his mouth in a mirror after he pulled away from Kagome. "I'm imperfect."

"Right..." She trailed off rolling her eyes, she pulled Inuyasha back down onto the bed, and continued working on his wounds.

"So do you have any brothers?" she pestered.

Inuyasha snorted "Keh."

"That means yes?" Kagome's eyebrows raised.

_**Dose that mean... what I think it means?  
**  
_"It means no," Inuyasha snapped "Shows what you know, stupid."

Kagome smiled strangely at him, and then smacked him on the top of his head "Would you stop calling me names?"

"Would you stop beating around the bush, and tell me what the HELL is going on around here!, you know my life was perfectly normal, until you came along." He said glaring daggers at her.

"Well I'm so sorry, I spiced up your boring life."

"My life was not boring!" Inuyasha exclaimed "I had every girl I wanted."

"Ugh, you'd make Miroku proud."

A frown fanned across his features "Who?"  
**  
_He doesn't remember..._**

"A good friend of mine... he's a bit of a pervert."

Inuyasha looked at her startled "What the hell are you doing hanging around with perverts for!" he exclaimed "Do you do underage porn or something," He looked her up and down "I don't know who'd be that desperate enough to watch that."

"Excuse me!" Kagome exclaimed "First of all, I DON'T do porn, and news flash, I'm not ugly."

Inuyasha lifted his head up "Feh."

Kagome shook her head, and put a bunch of rubbing creams on his cuts, to stop the infection.

"What did you do that for wench!" He bellowed, grabbing his arm, and was on the other side of the room in seconds.

Kagome giggled.

_**Some things never change.**_

"What the hell are you looking at bitch!" Inuyasha snapped, "you could have given me some warning"

"Well were the fun in that?" She smiled, and started cleaning up the medicine supply, ignoring his mouth, that was hanging out.

"Y-you!" He exclaimed stomping over "I don't understand you!" He bellowed "What is your deal?"

Kagome smirked and opened her mouth to reply to him when the bedroom door opened and Souta walked in.

"Inuyasha!" He exclaimed throwing his arms, around the 'new' Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha said obviously confused "who are you?"

Souta pulled away from Inuyasha and rolled his eyes "Come on, lets play video games."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for help but she just smiled and waved.

**_I wonder how long it will take Souta to realize that isn't...THE Inuyasha._**

Kagome sighed and sat down on her bed.

**_God I miss him..._**

_------_

The next day at school, Kagome was sitting in her classroom working on some extra credit homework, when Inuyasha walked in, He had a base ball cap pulled down low over his face.

"We need to talk Kagome." he said in a low voice, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the other students in the room.

"What about?" She tilted her head up to the side, and reached up to remove his hat "you can't wear that in -"

"Don't touch it!" he grabbed her arm, and pulled her up from her desk "we need to talk now."

Kagome sighed and looked at the class "Fine."

**_How am I going to explain this one to mom? 'oh hey mom, Inuyasha's reincarnated self needed to talk' Right... That's a fast way to get myself in some kind of mental hospital._**

Inuyasha didn't say anything, until he and Kagome were out of the school grounds and in the park, where Kagome first got attack.

Kagome was looking around nervously, and Inuyasha frowned "What the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded, crossing his arms, his hat still pulled low over his face.

"Nothing, now what do you want?" she demanded "do you have any idea how much trouble we are going to get into?"

"Do you have any idea, how many people are going to want to dissect me!" He bellowed angrily, A few birds startled and shot up into the air.

Kagome raised her eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha took the hat off of his head "This!"

Kagomes mouth dropped open and tackled him to the ground "Your ears are back!" She exclaimed and started rubbing them.

"What are you doing!" He exclaimed pushing her off him "You are freaking crazy, get off me"

She sighed "You look so much like him now... almost identical..." She trailed off, looking at him with a odd expression on her face.

Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms "I am the only one, no one else could be me, deal with it wench"

"Whatever Inu-yasha" she said his name slowly, as she gazed at his ears "They're cute"

"What's cute?" he demanded, shoving his hat over his head.

"Your ears, they're cute"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "Show's what you know"

"I know plenty of things" She replied shortly.

_**Ugh, he's the one who dragged ME all the way out here, he better stop acting like it was the other way around.**_

"You could have fooled me"

"SIT!" She bellowed, and then blushed, remembering, that he wasn't the one who wore the necklace.

"What is it with you, and telling me to sit when your angry at me?" he demanded, leaning down, so his face was directly in front of her own "do you have problems? need help of some sort? you know theres probably pills for that sort of thing"

Kagome Slapped him.

_**THAT should teach him a lesson.**_

"What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded "i saved your life the other day, and now your being an ungrateful little bitch!"

"STOP CALLING ME NAMES!" She exclaimed angrily, her hand aching to reach out and hit him again.

"You know." Inuyasha said slowly "This is all your fault to begin with, if you hadn't been stupid and gotten yourself kidnapped, I wouldn't have ears, and I wouldn't have to cut my nails every other hour."

"Your getting your claws back?" She demanded, grabbing his hands and inspecting them, he just stared at her like she was crazy. "They look the same"

"That's because I've been filing them down!" He exclaimed "I've just told you that"

She blushed, and dropped his hands "Right, I knew that"

"Feh"

Kagome studied him closely "Where did your jewel go?"

"Excuse me?" he asked blinking.

"The Shikon jewel, where did it go?"

"It's at home... in the safe" He replied bored "Why do you care so much about that ratty old thing anyway?"

"It means a lot to me, and it means ALOT to you... or your old self anyway" She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"My old self?" Inuyasha demanded "As far as I'm concerned, there is only one me, and one of me is enough, thank you VERY much, crazy"

"Don't call me crazy!" Kagome exclaimed "I'm not crazy!"

"you are the one who goes on about that stupid necklace, demons and so loser wannabe."

"Technically you're the wannabe" She said thoughtfully "You were born five hundred years later..."

Inuyasha, threw up his hands "Okay, I've had it. You are more then insane, I don't know what you are, but its bigger and more scary then INSANE!" He started stomping off in the other direction, not noticing the dark clouds looming above.

"Inuyasha!" she called worriedly "Look out."

He turned around "What are you talking about?" he demanded taking a step towards her, just as a lighting bolt, hit the ground, and made Inuyasha fly threw the air and land near Kagome.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded worriedly, standing in front of Kagome

"A demon" she said in awe. "but where is he?"

Inuyasha heard a nose behind them, and his eyes widened. He pushed Kagome and himself out of the way, just as a lighting bolt came flying past them.

They both hit the ground hard, and an evil cackle floated threw the air. "Stupid mortals, time to go where you belong." A voice sang out.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
A little water

"Who are you!" Kagome yelled up at the figure, surround by clouds, she knew the person was female, but she couldn't see her at all.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha demanded, looking up to where Kagome was staring "I don't seen anything but clouds, where did that voice come from? and why do you always drag me into your damn messes?" Inuyasha exclaimed annoyed.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome snapped, reaching for an arrow, then remember she didn't have them on her, and she never walked around with them in her time before...

_what are we going to do? Inuyasha isn't even a half demon... he's like a half of a half demon, he's only 25 right now... DAMN it all to hell._

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she stared up at the sky, biting her lip.

Suddenly another lighting bolt came out from the cloud and struck right in between them, sending them both flying away from each other, in opposite directions.

"Damnit, I missed!" The woman exclaimed, she was clearly pouting "That's so not far"

"What are you?" Inuyasha demanded struggling to his feet "Show yourself Damnit!"

The clouds started to part, and a shadowed figure came floating down to the earth.

A beautiful cat like demon, with black hair tipped blue, came down, a wicked smile crossing her blood painted lips. "Inuyasha... Your getting your powers back." The woman said softly.

"Who the fuck are you, and how do you know my god damn name?" he bellowed, looking at Kagome wildly "How does everyone know my name!?"

Kagome shrugged, not looking at him, but found her self staring up at the woman "You are so familiar..." She trailed off.

"Hum, funny." The woman smirked, walking over to Kagome, but Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"Still protective of Kagome after all these years I see," The woman purred, running her hand down Inuyasha's face "how cute." she said sarcastically, and was suddenly up in the clouds again, and lighting blots started raining down on them, most of them barely missing, the pair.

Just as one came flying towards her, Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way, and was struck down by the lighting bolt, his fell to the ground unmoving.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, rushing to his side, the woman evil crackle floating threw the highly electric air.

"This isn't as hard as I had thought then!"

"Oh Inuyasha." She said running her hands threw his hair "Wake up... wake up... Please."

Suddenly it started raining and the woman in the cloud shrieked "my beautiful hair." and disappeared.

"Why don't they just finish what they started?" Inuyasha coughed horsy.

Kagome smiled relived, counting her blessings "Oh Inuyasha." She said and threw her arms around him, crushing him to her.

"Ouch, your hurting me wench."

She pulled away from him and looked at him in shock "Your teeth."

"What about them?" Inuyasha snapped, starting to feel self couscous.

"They're sharp again!, you have your fangs back!" She hugged him again "this is the greatest!!"

"Your crazy, this whole world is crazy, in fact, the planet has gone to hell!"

"Inuyasha, you are a half demon again, how can you not be happy?" She asked frowning.

"Excuse me?" he demanded "I am NOT a demon, there is no such thing as a demon, you are off your rocker woman, and it's time you get back on!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha annoyed "Okay, give me your necklace, and we don't have to even speak anymore because apparently I'm crazy." she held out her hand "Come on now, hand it over." She said opening and closing her hand a few times.

"Its at my house, I told you that." he snapped trying to bit the rapidly growing nails "Oh man, how am I going to hide this?" he whined.

Kagome shrugged and pulled him to his feet, "come on now, lets go."

"Go where?"

"To your house."

"Why?"

"The shikon jewel ring a bell?" she asked exasperated.

"Feh." he mumbled and pulled out of her grip, and started off, and she fallowed behind him.

-----

Kagome looked around the large room filled with antics, "Wow, this place is amazing."

"Feh." was Inuyasha's only response.

Kagome glanced at him annoyed, and ran her hand over a trunk that appeared to be hundreds of years old "It's so pretty."

She glanced up and gasped "The, the, the, T-"

"Crappy rusty old sword?" Inuyasha snapped "I have no idea why my father insists on keeping it."

"No you idiot, its the Tetsusaiga." Kagome said staring at him.

"Yeah, the 'crappy sword'." he said again.

"I can't belive you are talking about the Tetsusaiga that way!" Kagome cried amazed.

Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted "oh yeah?...Well.. what's it to you anyway?" he demanded.

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Never mind Inuyasha, where is the jewel."

Inuyasha, rolled his eyes and started muttering under his breath, and he pulled open the cabinet, and pulled out a box.

But then a loud eruptions sounded threw the house, Inuyasha span around quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded, as Kagome cowered behind him.

"I don't know, you should go check it out." Kagome said, pushing him a little.

"Why don't YOU, if you want to know what it is so bad."

"_because _you are stronger then me." she said stressing on the words.

"Feh." he snorted and started out of the room.

"Take this." Kagome said, braking the glass around the sword and pulling it out of the case.

Inuyasha looked at her broadly, as more crashes filled threw the house "What do you expect me to do with this? brake it in half and hope it scares whatever the hell is out there away?" He asked lamely.

Kagome rolled her eyes "JUST GO!"

Inuyasha mock saluted her, and crept down the hallway, and opened the kitchen door.

"Dad? you are home early."

"What are you doing with the sword? that belong to your great, great, great-"

"I know Father," Inuyasha said and pointed to Kagome "She's the one who broke the case-"

"I did not!" Kagome lied blushing "Don't blame this on me." she said desperately.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "You. Owe. Me." he said very quietly.

"You can keep that thing Inuyasha, your mother has been complaining about how much of an eye sore that is."

"Aye," Inuyasha said nodding his head a bit, and then pulled Kagome out of the room. "See you over reacted for nothing!"

Kagome crossed her arms defensively "Well after everything that has happened lately, you can hardly blame me for being worried."

"Well, I don't know everything that's been happening, because a certain dark haired girl refuses to TELL me what happened!" He bellowed, walking up some stairs.

"Were are we going?" Kagome asked, fallowing him.

He glanced of his shoulder, I'm going to change my shirt, and then I'm going to go find something to waste this sword on."

"Oh, Don't do that!" Kagome said worriedly, "I'll take it off your hands if you don't want it."

"No, It's mine."

"God, your selfish! you don't even want it, you just want to brake it." She exclaimed.

"Shut up wench, or you aren't getting you god damn jewel."

She sighed "Fine!, but stop calling me 'wench' my name is Ka-go-me!"

"Right, Kikyo."

"What did you just call me?" She demanded staring at him in shock, her heart beating fast.

He shrugged "I don't know, the first name that came to mind that started with a K, besides your own name..."

Kagome narrowed his eyes.

_**could he possibly start remembering?**_

"okay..." She trailed off, looking around his room, trying not to blush when she noticed Inuyasha was pulling off his school uniform. "Do you HAVE to change in front of me?" she demanded.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulders at her "Well, you are the one who fallowed me up here."

"That's besides the point!" She exclaimed "You shouldn't be changing in front of me, its not proper."

"Who cares," Inuyasha shrugged "It's the twenty first century Kagome, don't be so old fashioned"

Kagome's mouth dropped open "I am NOT old fashioned"

"Feh, I don't care if you are, or if you aren't!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly out of the room.

"where are we going now?" Kagome demanded.

"I'm taking you home." He said looking at her as if she was stupid. "Where do you think we were going?"

"To get the Jewel?" she said hopefully.

_I want... no I need to see Inuyasha again._

"Feh, My dads home, I really don't want to stick around here, He's probably going to have his dumb girlfriend here, besides if you haven't noticed I'm turning into a dog!"

Kagome rolled her eyes "You are not turning into a dog, your a hanyou, you're about as doggish as you can get"

"Great" he grumbled "how the hell am I going to hide these things?" He demanded "Start wearing high pig tails?"

Kagome grinned, and then couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, and put up her hand when Inuyasha gave her a dirty line "Sorry, I can't help it. Mental Image"

"Great... You are getting Mental Imagines of me now, I told my parents they shouldn't send me to that school." he muttered, as he tied a bandana on "but no, 'Inuyasha needs some strict schooling' they claim, well BLAH on them" He exclaimed and slammed his dresser door startling Kagome, and she stopped laughing suddenly.

She coughed and nodded, Picking up the sword form Inuyasha's bed "Right then, best be moving"

"Feh." he grabbed the sword from Kagome, and started out of the bedroom, and she trailed behind him.

_Why did that demon run away?... Naraku has to be up to something big, I mean... No demon would run away because of some rain? its not possible... I think_


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he stupidly smacked at bushes with the harmless looking sword. "I wish you would stop doing that Inuyasha, that sword is supposed to be for other things, like saving a life"

Inuyasha snorted "Like this rusty old thing could save a life!"

"It transforms and then you can save a life with it!"

_Like mine._

"Do you do drugs?, Crack maybe, how about meth?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

Kagome frowned "Shut up Inuyasha."

"Well do you? you sound like it, all these talks about a powerful sword, jewels you can make wishes on, and you must be spiking my water or something, because i keep seeing weird demons..."

"Oh yeah Inuyasha, that's it, you are on drugs, you guessed it! I've been spiking you water that's why you've been getting cuts and scares, and its exactly why you know have two VERY cute dog ears sitting on the top of your head!"

"They look like Cat ears."

"Give me a brake," Kagome said waving her hand annoyed, picking up her bag that had fallen to the ground "You still need to get me the jewel."

"I don't want to, if its as powerful as it seems, Maybe I want to become a demon." He said giving Kagome a coy look.

Her eye's narrowed dramatically, and she pointed at him "That isn't funny, you are not allowed to become a full demon, I won't allow it."

He snorted "What are you going to do about it?" he demanded "it's in my possession."

"I'll just get it from you." She said simply.

He rolled his eyes "Feh, how do you plan on doing that wench?"

"You'll see Inuyasha." She smiled at him weirdly, and turned around marching off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called running after her "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, I have to study."

"You can't go home!" He exclaimed.

She pulled her arm away from his hand "And why not?" she demanded, her hands resting on her very slim hips.

Inuyasha blushed "Um... because..."

She rolled her eyes "I don't have all DAY!"

"Because... um... because how do I know if you are not going to my house to steal the jewel?" He demanded with a smart look.

"Well if you are so worried about it, walk me home!"

"But it's so far away."

"Then live in the horror of not knowing." She said and started walking away again, but she heard Inuyasha walking slightly behind her, she rolled her eye's.

_Some things never change..._

Kagome sighed, and smiled sadly as she walked, her head down and her bang's falling into her eye's.

"What wrong?" Inuyasha asked loudly from behind her.

Startled she jumped out of her thoughts "Ugh, What are you doing?" she demanded "I thought you weren't going to fallow me?" She said pretending like she hadn't known he was there.

"Changed my mind, I don't want to have to explain the huge mess in the study anyway..." He mumbled cocking his head to the side looking at her as if daring her to question what he had just said.

Kagome shrugged and smiled "Okay."

Inuyasha fell into step beside her, and watched her as she got lost in her thoughts again.

-----

Kagome walked into the warmth of her house, she had invited Inuyasha in, but he refused, claiming he didn't want her family mistaking him as her friend or something different.

"I'm home!" she called cheerfully, but received no answer, she walked into the fridge and there was a note on the door, no on would be home until about seven PM, and there was dinner in the fridge.

She mumbled under her breathe about never being included in anyone's plans, and made herself something to eat, and the time ticked by slowly.

about 6pm a large smashing sound, sounded in the back yard, Kagome peered into the darkness, and frowned wondering if her cat was okay.

She put on her shoe's and walked outside, very little light in the yard. _Why aren't the porch lights working, ugh I'm starting to feel like I'm in a horror movie_

"Boyu!" She called out, but the sound of her cat never came. "Where are you boy?" She called but still no cat showed up.

She sighed annoyed and whirled around and ran right into someone and fell over.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed shocked.

He stood tall over her, his eye's glinted darkly, "What have you done?" He snarled, his sword was drawn, and pointed to her neck, barely touching.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, and started to back away, and then felt the trunk of a tree at her back and cursed, the point of the sword was at her throat in seconds.

"What did you do wench?" He demanded, his eye's narrowed.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She exclaimed nervous her voice shaking and stuttering.

"Not so brave without Inuyasha hum..." He smirked "Nothing to save you now... I'd kill you, but this all has something to do with you."

"What dose?!" She exclaimed.

"At the last battle, you gave the jewel to Inuyasha, and disappeared." He spat.

She gave him a bewildered look "You're mad at me for leaving?"

"Of course not fool, I'm merely angry with you for giving my half brother the jewel, do you have any idea what destruction has become of it?"

Kagome's mouth fell open "Wh-at?"

"Naraku stole the jewel, and he's set out in receiving the jewel from the future, he's figured out a way to have two of the same jewels, with that he's going to do a lot more then destroy the human and demons race."

Kagome shook her head from side to side, her mouth lolling open as she stared at him shocked not quiet sure what was happening, or if she'd lost her mind, and was terminally insane. "But-why are you here?"

He laughed softly and coldly and suddenly he flickered and disappeared like a light bulb that had burnt out.

Kagome was scared and shaking, and she felt something drip down her neck, her hand went to her neck to whip it away and when she brought it up to see what it was, red liquid was sprawled across her palm, Sesshomaru's sword had slightly pierced her skin "I'm not imaginings things... Am I?"

-----

Kagome walked into school, her shoulders hunched, and her face pale, she had barely gotten any sleep, she was tired, and feeling ragged.

"What happened to you?" a voice barked "you look like you got hit by a truck."

_He's just so sweet..._

Kagome whipped around and glared at him, "Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood for anymore 'confrontations' with you."

Inuyasha's face screwed up in confusion, before it changed into a mask of anger "Feh, like I wanted to talk to you anyway WENCH!" He said dramatically stomping off into an open classroom.

A frown creased Kagome's features "Where did his ears go?"

Kagome blushed when she saw other students looking at her weirdly, and then when they noticed that she had noticed they turned away and started whispering amongst themselves.

_This is just great! now everyone thinks I'm insane, can my life get any worse?_

Kagome sourly went into her classroom and sat down at her desk, putting her head against the cool surface, she could feel Inuyasha's gaze boring into the back of her head, but she was to tired, to worried and way to scared. she didn't know what was happening, and she didn't want to risk Inuyasha's life trying to figure out what was going on.

-----

"You know I had this really weird dream in math, and I can't figure out WHY I'm dreaming about some perverted monk and some woman with this HUMUNGOUS boomerang thing." Inuyasha exclaimed behind Kagome startling her so much that she drooped her juice box, and it landed on the ground

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed turning around, her heart thumping wildly "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I figured you had heard me." He said rolling his eyes, and crossing his arms.

Kagome stared at him for a few minutes and cocked her head to the side "Hum..."

Inuyasha frowned and turned a bit away from her, and looked at her out of the corners of his eye's "What..." He asked slowly.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Feh" He exclaimed "I told you I am the only child."

"Do you have any step brothers?"

He frowned "Yeah... But I haven't seen him in years, he went to collage awhile back" he said making a hand movement.

"Uh ha!" Kagome exclaimed.

_Maybe That wasn't the Sesshomaru from the past, but the one from the future? god this is confusing._

"What is his name?" Kagome demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked narrowing his eye's, and looked a bit defensive.

Kagome shrugged trying to look natural, and not like she had discovered some big thing that would help solve all her problems... well maybe help solve them anyway "Oh, no reason." She lied.

He glared at her "Well, then I'm not telling you, he's an idiot anyway. I'm much better." He shot at her.

"Well if you are SO much better then him, what's the big deal with telling me his name?" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms.

"You don't need to know!"

"Well I want to know!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever wench, I'm not telling you until you tell me WHY you want to know"

"You are impossible!"

"Well, your a bitch!" He exclaimed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, the urge to yell sit tearing threw her body, and then she froze and smile forming across her lips "Oh, Inuyasha?"

He looked at her, with a bit of worry "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Where did you get that necklace?" She asked smirking.

He shrugged "I found it laying on the ground, when I was looking at the jewel."

Kagome smiled cheerfully "Inuyasha?"

"What do you want NOW wench?"

"Sit!" And Inuyasha smashed into the ground.

"Ow, what the hell was that!" She heard his muffled yells.

"That Inuyasha, is the most fun I've had in awhile!" She turned on her heels and walked off.

_It's amazing how things always work out for the best!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

Angrily Inuyasha cornered Kagome after their first period class, his hands slamming on either side of her head "YOU!" He bellowed madly.

"Uh..." Kagome said timidly "what do you want?"

He laughed, "What do I want?" his laugh was almost hysterical, before it suddenly stopped "I want to know what kind of WITCH you are!"

Her mouth fell open, and she frowned "I am not a witch!, watch what you say buddy." she snapped pulling on his necklace.

"Oh that reminds me," he said softly "WHY WON'T THIS COME OFF!" He screeched, trying to pull it off in vain.

Kagome blushed, so many people where staring at them, and she was becoming uncomfortable "Can we talk about this where so many people... aren't?" She asked hopefully.

"NO!" He screeched again, his eye's flashing angrily "I keep having all these STUPID dreams about you, and that bloody jewel, and I still for the LIFE of me figure out why I'm dreaming of perverted monks and some woman that slaps the moron all the time! and theres this annoying little fox person thing!" He pointed a shaking finger at her "You know, my life was normal until I met you, what are you doing to me?"

Kagome's anger was starting to get the better of her now. "What am I doing to YOU? I think you are crazy, I haven't done anything," she tapped the side of his head "maybe you should get that rusty thing checked out!" She ducked under his arms, and hurried down the hallway, but Inuyasha caught up with her quickly and span her around, his hands on both of her arms, squeezing a little two hard.

"Listen here," he said right in front of her face "Either you tell me what's going on or I'll- Hey what are you smiling at!?" He bellowed.

Kagome kept smiling, "Inuyasha" she said tangling her hand on his necklace "If you don't let go of me, and if you don't stop making a scene, an even bigger scene will happen, if you know what I mean." She threatened pulling on the stringed necklace.

Inuyasha rolled his eye's, and tilted his face up words "Feh, like you could do THAT again."

"Do you want to try me?"

Inuyasha let go of her arms, and took off away from her, going straight threw groups of people and knocking them out of the way.

Kagome shook her head, and went back to her locker and grabbed her books, as she walked away, she didn't notice the red piece of paper fall out of one of her text books.

----

Kagome walked threw a almost deserted street put she knew she was being fallowed so she whipped around "Inuyasha?" She called out "I **know** your there."

When the white haired boy didn't appear she turned around, and kept walking towards home, another sound of broken branches sounded next to her.

"Inuyasha! this isn't funny! I'll tell you what you want to know, just stop trying to scare me."

But yet again, there was no noise, in fact everything was very silent, and Kagome looked around, she had never seen such a deserted street before, usually there was people everywhere "where is everyone?" She thought bitting her lip.

She pulled the light jacket she had on tighter around her shoulders, and started walking faster, but every time she moved, noise in the bushes started up again.

Frightened Kagome broke into a run, but the noise was still fallowing her, and her fear was making it hard for her to breathe.

She screamed when something came flying into her and knocked her onto the ground.

"Damn woman, would you keep the noise down? you're hurting my ears!" Inuyasha whined.

"YOU!" She said pointing a finger at him, literally shaking with anger "SIT!"

Inuyasha went crashing to the ground, and his groans of pain were loud and angry "Would you stop doing that?" He demanded "You trying to get me killed bitch?!"

Kagome narrowed her eye's "Don't make me say it again!"

"Feh!" He exclaimed, and after a few minutes managed to scrape himself off the ground, he stood up and glared at her with his arms crossed "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"Because you're being a JERK!" She yelled back.

"Well maybe if you weren't so stupid!"

"I'm not the one who is stupid Inuyasha!"

"Feh, you are too stupid!!, you're dumb shard detector"

Kagome opened her mouth to scream back at him and then blinked "Did you just call me a shard detector?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "no... That's not very good insult, why the hell would I call you that?" He looked around while blushing very slightly.

Her eye's widened "You DID call me a shard detector!" She threw her arms around him, and they crashed into the ground.

Inuyasha blushed "What are you doing?"

"Oh Inuyasha, you have no idea how happy you just made me!" She said still not letting him go.

"Kag-o-me" he said breathlessly "You're making it hard to breathe."

"oh!" She exclaimed letting him go, and then blushing wildly "Sorry, I didn't realize!"

"Yeah, whatever Wench." he said rubbing his neck.

She narrowed her eye's at him "Feh yourself." She stood up, and started to walk away.

"Nuh Uh, you are not getting away this time!" Inuyasha exclaimed grabbing her hand "So now, what exactly is going on?" He demanded.

"You're hurting my hand!"

"Tell me what is going on, and I'll let go."

"You're hurting my hand." She repeated again.

Inuyasha growled and flung her hand away from him "JUST TELL ME, DAMNIT!"

"UGH, why should I? I told you I'd tell you if you stopped trying to scare me, but you continued with it anyways!"

"So?"

"SO!? Argh!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, each had anger written all over their faces.

"Idiot!" They both shouted at the same time, and then continued to glare at it each other.

Suddenly Inuyasha froze, and his eye's widened and he whirled around in a circle in a few times "There's something here?"

Kagome blinked "huh?"

"Sush," He said pulling her behind him, as he stared into the forest area "Something is here."

Kagome's eye's widened, she could feel the jewel but how was that possible?

A tall shadowed figure walked out of the tree's and then onto the road Naraku grinned at the two, his smile dark, twisted and evil. his eye's were cold and held no fear or remorse "I'm going to kill you Inuyasha, I don't know how you escaped in to this time, but your not going to wreck my plans!"

Inuyasha's mouth fell open "You again? Weren't you the asshole in the woods? do I need to put a restraining order on you?" Inuyasha demanded "Can't you see we're BUSY!"

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha _Poor fool._

Naraku laughed "Inuyasha, these games you're playing aren't going to work!" He narrowed his eye's and lunged at Inuyasha, tackling him to the ground.

Kagome looked on worriedly, she didn't know what she could do, unless she spotted some rocks and started chucking them at Naraku.

Naraku got off of Inuyasha, and started towards Kagome "How dare you interfere you disgusting Human!" He said and slapped her across the face hardly enough to send her flying backwards a few feet.

Inuyasha growled, the body Kagome was more used to seeing him like coming out, his claws grew, and his fangs glittered dangerously as he smirked angrily at Naraku "I'll teach you for touching her."

Inuyasha reached out and punched Naraku sending them into another fight, they rolled around across the ground, hitting and being hit, blow after blow.

Kagome's vision started blurring together, and then she fainted.

A/N:  
Well, took me long enough to write this! lol, Blah, it's a page or two longer then most of my chapters so yeah!?, my chapters will probably start getting longer, for the end is near, not to near but near enough.  
I have already figured out how this is all going to end ya!!  
Anyway I have a new story called TORN, its also Kagome and Inuyasha based, Basically the plot is that Kagome is missing and no one knows if she is alive, and Inuyasha assume's she's dead and is blaming himself because he couldn't protect her from Naraku, until he starts having these weird dreams and all that fun stuff! I think its better then this one, so yeah :P If you're interested Check it out.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve.

Kagome groaned and opened her eye's tiredly.

__

Where am I?

"You know, I can't believe how stupid you are! Getting in the middle of it like that, you could have been very injured, and it wouldn't have been pretty, I mean how am I supposed to explain myself when i drag the dead carcass of some witch into the hospital, I mean they won't buy that you're a witch and all, and they'll just deem me crazy! And it'd be all your fault Kagome! Why don't you PAY ATTENTION!"

Kagome's eye's widened as she stared at Inuyasha, her eye sight was fogged, and her head was pounding, and she hadn't seen Inuyasha that angry in a long time. "Inuyasha?" she said confused.

"Who else would it be stupid!?" he demanded getting in her face.

Kagome's face tightened into a frown "Inuyasha SIT down"

Inuyasha went flying into the ground of the bedroom she was in, she could hear the wood floors crack, and she made a face, hoping she didn't do any damage to the house, and that's when she realized she was sitting in Inuyasha's bed room, in his bed, with his blankets wrapped around her. She looked down to check to see if her clothes where on.

"I'm not going to take off your clothes wench" He said pushing her temper again "That's nothing I want to see"

She frowned "You would too want to see it"

Inuyasha blushed, and finally managed to pull himself off his bedroom floor "Listen wench, If I wanted to see you naked, I would see you naked!" he exclaimed "I Don't WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED!"

Kagome lifted her chin up "That's what they ALL say"

Inuyasha leaned down so they were eye level "You know, you are very full of yourself, and yet I have no reason as to why you are"

Kagome narrowed her eye's "Argh, Inuyasha you are SUCH a JERK! Sit!" She snapped and for the second time Inuyasha smashed into the ground.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"I wouldn't have the power to do that, if you hadn't put on something that didn't belong to you!" She snapped again, crossing her arms, the blankets falling from around her shoulders.

"It was in my HOUSE, it sure belonged to me, besides finders keepers" He shouted, and again pulling himself off the ground "God, I saved your life, again! For like the billionth time, treat me nicely wench or I'll just stand to the side and watch next time!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes "Don't talk to me like that Inuyasha, my name is Kagome for the BILLIONTH time" she spat at him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door, and she hear the faint voice of his mother yelling at him to settle down.

_Ugh mom's going to kill me, I was supposed to come straight home after school today, I promised…_

----

Later when Kagome awoke she was faintly aware she was moving, and she was being carried.

"Inuyasha?" she said opening her eye's and then snuggling against his chest "I missed you" she yawned and fell back asleep.

Inuyasha looked at her bewildered, his golden eye's boring into her "What did she mean by that?"

Inuyasha rolled his eye's and started muttering about females, before walking up to her front door.

----

Kagome sat at her desk, a few days later, she had spent the entire weekend bored up in her room, and her mother on her constant watch, she didn't want Kagome going anywhere.

_This is so boring… I wonder what Inuyasha is doing… Argh! Stop thinking about the idiot!_

__

Kagome mentally kicked her self, and suddenly someone jumped threw her window and landed on the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed grabbing her by the arms and pulling her tight to him "You're okay!"

"Uh… Yeah?" Kagome said slowly and awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"I was scared" He said nuzzling his face in the side of her neck, hiding his face from her view.

Kagome continued to be startled "Um… Of what?"

"That you were hurt of course WENCH!" He said sounding angry, and pulled away from her, and crossed his arms "FEH" He sat down on the ground with her back to him.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome said slowly "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong!?" He barked.

"Well you came in here… threw my bedroom window… and you hugged me… and said you were scared?"

"So? That doesn't prove anything!" He said standing up and glaring down at her.

She narrowed her eye's "Who said I was trying to prove something?" She demanded heatedly.

"Well you are acting like it!"

"Inuyasha stop being such a jerk!"

"Stop being a bitch and I wouldn't HAVE to be a jerk" He threw back at her "You haven't been back to my tim-"

"SIT!" She yelled before he could finished what he was saying, and he smashed into the ground and started letting out a string of curse words, saying them fast and very loudly.

Kagome looked at him feeling as if she was in the twilight zone, and knelt down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder "Inuyasha do you remember Miroku?"

"Feh! Of course I remember that Lecherous monk, he tried to kid nap you!" Inuyasha exclaimed rolling his eyes.

Kagome's eye's widened a great amount and her mouth fell open a bit "Sango and Shippo?"

"Ugh, what's this all about?" He demanded.

"OH Inuyasha! You're back! Oh I can't believe it! Oh Inuyasha!" She said throwing her self on him, while he was still pinned to the ground, and started blushing heavily with the contact.

"Do you want to tell me what the HELL is going on here?"

A/N: I know I know, I'm so sorry, it took me forever to get this out, or at least ten days Sighs I'm behind in EVERYTHING :P just felt unmotivated to write, but the spark is back… a bit anyways!, I'll try to update MUCH sooner next time, I'm been busy :P I volunteer and school, and… LIFE lol TTYL  
Tell me what you thought of the chapter!  
Krissy


	13. 13

1

Inuyasha pursed his lips as he gazed at Kagome who was happily muttering on about life, and how 'happy' he was to see her.

"Kagome-" he started then trailed off.

She smiled at him happily "Yes?"

"What's going on? Why the hell did I wake up in some strange house... and why don't you ever stop talking?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Well I haven't figured everything out yet... in fact, I'm really confused and I feel almost insane"

Inuyasha nodded and stood up "Lets go back."

"Back where?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"To my- what the hell?" Inuyasha said frowning, his nose stuck up in the air. "What the hell!" he exclaimed again, and pushed up Kagome's window and jumped out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed startled, and ran to the window poking her head outside.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after him, his form retreating away from her disappearing into the distance.

"What the hell?" she shook her head and sat down on her bed flopping backwards onto the comfortable quilt. "Inuyasha's on crack"

* * *

Inuyasha raced threw the streets. Ignoring the strange looks and accidents he caused. He knew he wasn't a common sight in Kagome's time, but he was beginning to wonder.

Naruku's scent was so strong, it seemed to be everywhere he went, every corner, ever nook and cranny of the city. No matter where he looked the Scent seemed to stay strong, and didn't disaper.

'He's playing a trick on me' Inuyasha thought, stopping in the middle of a park.

There was something oddly familiar about it, though he was pretty sure he'd never been there before.

He turned around a few times, still ignoring the looks he was getting. It was hot, and he was sweaty. His skin was flushed red, and he felt about ready to burst. Naruku's scent was trying him crazy. He wanted to escape it.

Suddenly the lighting changed. People faded out. The street lamps disappeared and Inuyasha was left along in a dark mist.

"So I see your alone? Where is your human wench?" Naruku's voice called out.

Cold and evil, it sent Chills into the cores of Inuyasha's

"Come out you coward!" INuyasha called angrily drawing out his sword.

Naruku's chuckle echoed around him. "Inuyasha" He said slowly. His voice soft and rhythmic " Why would I come out? When it's so much more fun to tease you?" He demanded. Suddenly something lashed out at Inuyasha.

It hit him hard across the back, and sent him to the ground. "GET OUT HERE!" INuyasha cried out, ignoring the pain. he was seeing red. He thought he had killed Naruku! For good this time. Why was he here? And why was he in Kagome's world?

"You aren't who you think you are?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said stunned. What the hell was Naruku talking about? INuyasha had no idea what was going on.

"You aren't who you think you are. I'll be back... I have other things to take care of... your wench for starters"

Suddenly everything changed back, and INuyasha was laying in the park. A deep gash across his back.

A lady walked past and screamed startled. Scared Inuyasha jumped up and into a tree. He had to get back to his time, his world. He had to make sure Naruku was really dead, and this was all a dream.

* * *

A/N: This is short. I said I was never going to update again.; and I wasn't going to. But I figured I might as well finish the story off. Which it'll be finished soon.

My other story got deleted off So I'm guessing somebody complained about it and lied because there was nothing wrong with it.

I'm still Mad about that. I loved my other story Sighs Whatever. This is short. Sorry.

Krissy


End file.
